1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punch for punching a sheet member in a predetermined pattern, and more particularly to a punch capable of allowing easy use and having various kinds of punching patterns since a sheet member may be supplied at four directions when a user punches a rectangular corner of the sheet member such as a card, a letter paper, a picture, a board or a paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A punch generally includes a jig 10 having a hole 10a of a predetermined pattern, a base 20 for supporting the jig 10 below it, and a cutting member 30 having a sharp blade sliding through the hole 10a of the jig 10, as schematically shown in FIG. 1. The punch performs punching a specific portion of a sheet member 1 according to the pattern of the hole 10a of the jig 10.
In a general punch, a gap is necessarily prepared to the jig 10 for the insertion of a sheet member. To form the gap, the jig 10 is configured so that its side section substantially has a ‘U’ shape. That is to say, the jig 10 is made to have the hole 10a by means of injection molding, and then mechanically cut to form the gap.
However, in the configuration of the above jig, a sheet member may be supplied at most at three directions, but it is impossible to put sheet members and then simultaneously punch or emboss the sheet members in different patterns at four directions. Thus, in order to manufacture a punch which allows supply of sheet members at four directions, there is required a fundamental change in the punch structure.